beware_thebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Two-Face/@comment-174.89.128.60-20150703125832/@comment-174.89.128.60-20150707112228
I still say that they were too ignorant and lazy towards the source material when they created Beware the Batman and it shows. Clearly they had a very passionate idea of how they wanted to portray Batman and his environment. I just think that in terms of characters and really bringing an engaging storyline it lagged behind it's visual. It's one of those 'the pieces are all there but it wasn't put together' thing. There's also a second potential reason to look at despite Cartoon Network's ridiculousness being the major reason: this show took too many risks to make it a "fresh" take on Batman. 1) They turned Alfred Pennyworth into a Lex Luthor knock off in terms of appearance. 2) Katana being Batman's first sidekick instead of the well known Robin and/or Batgirl 3) Having the major villains being unknowns like Professor Pyg, Toad, Magpie, Humpty Dumpty, Cypher, Silver Monkey, Phosphorous Rex, and Tobias Whale. Despite that Lady Shiva and Anarky are partially known and Ra's al Ghul, Two-Face (I really hate what they did to Dent by taking out the fundamental core of what makes the character so interesting and tragic. Oh and having Dent be enemies with Batman before he become Two-Face is very out of character), Killer Croc, and technically Man-Bat aren't used until AFTER Cartoon Network pulled the plug on the show. 4) Bruce's love interests weren't well known by mainstream. Ava Kirk? Dr. Bethanie Ravencroft? Where's Vicki Vale, Talia al Ghul, Selina Kyle, or even Julie Madison? All of these major differences, I think, did more to hinder the show than help it. They should've had a balance of fresh and familiar from the start so that way they stood at least a partial chance of remaining on the air, cause I mean, it's Batman! WB's cash cow! Batman is to WB as Spider-Man is to Sony! Yet Cartoon Network didn't keep the show. Yes, I still hold to the dark and serious statement, but this show did not have familiar elements that were common to Batman throughout. Sure, they could use the lesser known villains here and there, but change it up some! Don't wait till mid-season to bring in Harvey Dent. Bring him in from the start and let us see his journey to Two-Face. Have Pyg and Toad in 1x01 but then bring in The Scarecrow in 1x02. Use Magpie in 1x03 and then have The Joker or The Red Hood leading to him becoming The Joker in 1x04. Give it a balance. If you want to have Alfred Pennyworth more involved, do it, but don't turn the character into an action movie hero in order to accomplish that. It just looks silly. Also, why is it that we still don't have The Falcone Crime Family in an animated series? Rupert Thorne is well known now due to TAS, but instead of using an unknown like Tobias Whale, let us see Carmine, Louisa, Johnny, Carla, Alberto, Mario, Sophia, etc. Make the criminal underworld a bigger threat that Batman, Gordon, and Harvey have to work together to deal with while also having the on going threat of super criminals arriving on the scene. Don't just show a wanted poster for The Penguin! Actually have The Penguin in the show! Easter eggs that late in the game did Beware The Batman no favors. I think this show really needed a slightly altered direction in the writing department cause these writers didn't seem to have a clue on what they were doing and someone should slap them to get their heads out of their asses.